


Survival of the Fittest - 3

by QiYuSong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), yocat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiYuSong/pseuds/QiYuSong
Summary: Futuristic ABO





	Survival of the Fittest - 3

金曜汉无法干预，只能在一旁眼睁睁地看着金宇硕选则了急救包并毫不犹豫地转赠给了李镇赫。

就在这时，穹顶的公屏上突然投射出了所有幸存者的实时坐标。李翰洁和曹承衍发现异动也急忙赶了回来。

金宇硕以一副要把穹顶盯穿的架势集中找着李镇赫的光点，很快他就看到了李镇赫的，果然和李津宇的在一起。

曹承衍突然叫出了声，“不好！”

金宇硕回过头。

曹承衍指着穹顶：“有人冲着李镇赫去了。”

几个人再次抬头，果不其然，一群等级很高的alpha正奔着李镇赫李津宇的方向快速移动着。

李翰洁都替他们着急：“镇赫哥在做什么，大家都能看到公屏，赶紧跑啊！他们离安全区那么远怎么还敢原地愣着，没看见一群人冲他们来了吗。”

金宇硕面部没有太多表情，但声音却有微微颤抖：“可能……已经伤重到无法移动了。”

李翰洁听了金曜汉解释金宇硕方才选药的经过，几个人都沉默了。

宇硕看起来还是很理智的样子，可仰头又看了一会儿坐标后突然抄着自己的武器就二话不说狂奔了出去。

剩下三个人面面相觑。

李翰洁说道：“他这是去哪儿，李镇赫不在那个方向啊。”

曹承衍仔细看了看坐标，突然明白了金宇硕的目的，“他从现在这个位置开始往北面跑，如果够快，应该可以在那群alpha找到李镇赫前截住他们。”

对于一群亡命之徒一般的alpha而言，一个落单的临近发情期的omega显然要比另一边一对奄奄一息的alpha和omega更有吸引力。

金曜汉深深皱起了眉头，“他一个快到发情期的omega想对付六个高等级alpha，是上赶着送命吗。”

说着，拿起了他的弯刀就要动身追上去。

可曹承衍拉住了他，“还说宇硕，你一个快到易感期没有抑制剂的alpha想对付至少六个高等级的alpha，是打算和宇硕送命送一双吗？这里可是生存竞争，不是过家家。”

金曜汉这才意识到，自己在面对金宇硕的安危时真的考虑不到那么多，他只知道，金宇硕为了李镇赫可以豁出去性命，他为了金宇硕同样可以。

金曜汉义无反顾地离开，一路甚至不用抬头看实时坐标，因为金宇硕的信息素的味道清晰地指引着方向，甚至沿途还有血迹。

就算他做好了情况会很糟糕的心理准备，可真的看到金宇硕被压在一个陌生alpha的身下，那把从不离身的军刀此刻却断成了两截被甩在一边，金曜汉生平第一次失控地爆发出攻击的信息素。

他握紧了刀，向着信息素风暴的中心一步步向前。

周围的几个alpha似乎不意外，还转了转手中的刀：“你也是来找这个omega的？”

“晚了，换个目标吧。”

“也可以耐心点在后面乖乖排队，给你剩口气玩儿。”

“或者准备好死在这里。”

昙花的信息素从未如此浓烈过。金宇硕那原本白净清秀的脸被狂躁的alpha狠狠按在地上，半边脸都有点肿，嘴角隐隐有血迹。迷蒙的双眸似乎终于对上焦距看到了金曜汉，他嘴角颤了颤，向着金曜汉比出“快逃”的口型，眼泪却肆流满面。

金曜汉感觉到后颈传来愈来愈剧烈的刺痛，视野模糊起来逐渐连成了一片血红。再反应过来时，他的脚踩到了一条断臂，喷涌出的血液溅污了他半边脸。抬起头，两个alpha正惊恐地看着他，面前一具身体如断了线的木偶轰然倒地。

心底杀戮的欲望被无限放大，金曜汉将目标锁定在了不远处的另一个alpha身上。又是一声凄厉的惨叫，下一瞬间那个位置上就只剩下了一具没有意识的残躯，被沿着腺体中线劈为两截。

剩下的alpha见到大势不好，没命地四散窜逃而去，完全顾不上去地上的金宇硕和他们本来的目标李津宇李镇赫了。可没跑出几步，却又对上速度更快一筹的金曜汉。

一番激烈的厮杀之后，金曜汉血红的眼睛对上了在场除了自己之外唯一的活人，金宇硕。

金曜汉攥着刀走近，眼神和往常的模样截然不同，充满了侵略性。金宇硕却连躲避的意愿都失去了。可是，意料中的疼痛与解脱并没有到来，刀子准确劈在了他被麻绳死死绑在背后的双手上。随即，沉甸甸的身躯附了上来，黏稠的血全蹭在了金宇硕的后颈。

他被从地上抱了起来。金宇硕耗尽最后一点力气抬起手，用还算干净的袖脚拭去了金曜汉脸上骇人的血污。

两人相对无言。

闻着金宇硕的信息素，金曜汉找回了些理智，抬起头再看穹顶，只见公屏上的实时坐标消失了。他观察了一下四周，决定先带着金宇硕移动位置后躲起来。

他们也是很幸运，沿着溪流往上游走，看到溪边有块大岩石拢出一个浅小的天然洞穴，于是当机立断立刻躲了进去。

金宇硕的腺体被之前的几个alpha威胁性地咬了一口，虽然没起到标记的作用，但还是严重刺激到了他本身的omega信息素，一下子发起热进入了发情期。金曜汉的状况其实更差，差一点点便要到躁郁的境地，完全在凭着最后一丝理智和易感期要命的信息素波动抗衡着。

后颈滚烫，指尖却冰凉，金宇硕整个人被揉进了金曜汉的怀里，alpha贪婪地汲取着他怀中omega清甜的信息素。 

“宇硕啊，救救我……”

酸酸涩涩的红酒信息素里，金宇硕的意志也越来越不清醒。但他明白，被标记何尝不是也救了自己。

下定决心，他臣服一般侧过头，向金曜汉露出了大片后颈。随即，他被金曜汉从身后搂紧，残破的衣物从肩头剥下堆叠在腰间。两条腿被分开，常年摸刀剑长有粗茧的手磨在他身下，又痛又痒 。随着金曜汉咬住了他的后颈，信息素和身下的坚挺一起冲进他的身体，搅得他几乎喘不上气。可从里到外被占有的感觉却比想象中要好，意乱情迷之间，他甚至主动仰头勾住金曜汉与他唇齿交缠。

两个人一番厮磨，急促的喘息声最终变成欢愉的呻吟，最后在夜色中回归平静。堵在金宇硕身体里的结早就退了，可金曜汉却丝毫没有撤出去的意思，两个人仍在伸手不见五指的黑暗里以最亲密的姿态连结在一起。

金宇硕摸过金曜汉小臂上一道战斗时留下的疤，开口问道：“放着到手的胜利离开，你后悔吗？”

金曜汉捉住了金宇硕不安分的手，把人更深地拉入怀里：“只要能带你活着出去，就不后悔。”

金宇硕没再多说什么。

他抱着必死的决心离开时没有想到金曜汉会跟上来。他孑身一人时对着死亡可以无所畏惧，可如今他与金曜汉的命运兜兜转转竟然绑在了一起，他便无法再为了救李镇赫李津宇而把金曜汉也牵扯进来。

他成了金曜汉的omega，信息素里从此永远刻下了彼此的烙印，他的alpha将因此成为与他最亲密的人。

天蒙蒙亮时，金曜汉背着金宇硕出现在了安全区，里面已经有了好几拨人，他们看到了曹承衍李翰洁，甚至看到了曾有过一面之缘的孙东杓和韩胜宇。

算上金曜汉和金宇硕，安全区内只剩下一个位置了，可最后赶来的有两个人，是一对叫金敏圭的alpha和叫宋亨俊的omega。那alpha一个劲地要把omega推进安全区的门，可omega却死活不肯放下alpha的手。

公屏上突然显示出倒计时，直到数字归于零，那omega才满脸是泪地走了进来。屏幕一转，又显示出了实时位置，几乎剩下的九个人都徘徊在安全区附近，金宇硕甚至看到了属于李镇赫和李津宇的光点。可瞬间，那九个人的坐标一个一个被打上红叉，竞技场内像是地震一般剧烈震动了几秒，随即安全区外燃起了熊熊大火，吞噬了一切可视范围内的身影。

金宇硕喊着李镇赫的名字想要冲出安全区却被金曜汉死死抱住，可下一瞬间，穹顶上传来一声轰鸣，一大块顶板被外力破坏开砸落在地激起一片灰尘，只属于外界的自然阳光照到众人脸上，令这群饱受折磨的衍化者不知所措。

调整者的镇压所带来的恐惧早就刻入骨髓，所以，当所有人抬头看到竞技场的顶棚被炸出个窟窿来时都惊呆了。

一艘飞行军舰从顶棚的漏洞中进入，转眼轰落了所有被调来抵御的调整者的飞行器，降落在了安全区。意外的是出来的军人不是调整者，而是清一色的衍化者。

为首的人站定后大声说道：“衍化者卫星已宣布独立并与调整者母星开战，我们的任务是来解救母星上幸存的衍化者，请大家快速登舰与我等撤离。”

金宇硕喊道：“外面还有活着的人！”

正说着，安全区的大门也被从外面炸开，几个参赛者被衍化者军人或架着或扶着带了进来，包括李镇赫和李津宇。金宇硕和金曜汉都急忙跑了过去，发现李镇赫和李津宇只是在方才的大火中烧到了一小片皮肤，除了虚弱些总体无大碍，他们这才放下心来。

金宇硕还见到了更令他意外的身影。扶着李镇赫的是一个高大的beta军人。

金宇硕仔细看着他的脸，有些不敢置信：“敏秀哥？”

原来，上上届调整者们模拟洪水时被一组参赛者钻了空子，让一台监控着竞技场的机器漏电跳闸，之后在系统重启时植入了病毒破解出关于系统的关键信息。这一组人后来凭借着他们写出来的bug给自己凑出了逃出竞技场的时间，联合着之前被放出来的一切衍化者逃到了卫星B4，并在那里建立起了新的政权，与在母星残害衍化者的调整者势不两立。之后也一直暗中在帮忙救出一部分参赛者，其中包括了上一届的高敏秀。

这一届他们厌倦了偷偷摸摸，观察了一阵后决定在安全区人员全满系统宣告比赛结束放松警惕时的那一刻毁掉这里。

中途金曜汉总感觉有人在跟踪他其实也是因为高敏秀见到了熟悉的面孔，所以中间几天暗里偷偷保护他们一群人的安危。

竞技场里的噩梦结束了，可场外炮火纷飞，衍化者与调整者之间的你死我活才刚刚开始。

等待所有人的，是更加残酷的战争。

\- Fin.


End file.
